The Cure
by Lord KapibaraFreak
Summary: He always knew that he needed help. She always knew she was meant to help. When you put the two together something amazing can happen. Maybe, just maybe, she is the cure he needs. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter One

_BEEEP! _

Hinata gripped the steering wheel harder and spun it so she swerved her car to the left to avoid the oncoming truck that she almost ran into due to the ice one the road. She breathed a sigh of relief that she and her tan Acura Legend were still in one piece. She pulled her car into the parking lot of her job and turned off the engine, instantly missing the heater as she watched the windshield begin to fog up. She pulled down the mirror and began to pull her long navy tresses into a tight fitting bun then placing some mascara to her pale eyes that had a strange tint of lilac. She put the mirror back up and then reached for her black bag and she pulled out her glasses and placed them on. On the way out of the car, she grabbed her white colored trench coat and slipped it on before opening the door to the brisk winter air.

_Crud, it's really cold!_

Hinata ran to the entrance of the building, rushing to the elevator. She was already 10 minutes late for her first patient of the day. As she stepped into the empty elevator she quickly pushed number 6. As the doors were closing a pale hand came between them and forced them back open. Hinata wanted to scream. She hated being late and today was no exception. She couldn't help a small glare as she watched the man step inside. She noticed he didn't make eye contact and he kept looking to the floor. He then pressed the number 2, then 3, then 4, then 5, and then his finger reached for 6 but stopped when he must've noticed it was already lit up.

Hinata clenched her fists in irritation. They were now going to make stops to every floor up until 6. Hinata thought about her poor patient sitting up in her office waiting for her. The worst part was it would be her first appointment with him and she wasn't even on time. She made a mental note to ignore her cousin Neji's next call.

"Is this correct?" The man next to her began to mumble to himself. Hinata took a quick peek over at him after hearing his voice. It was low but she could pick up what he said. She strained to hear what he was saying.

"No… I don't want to." Hinata took in what he said. Then she looked him over and took in his appearance. He was tall, about 5'11. He had dark black hair that was mangled and unruly and covered his face. He wore basic light blue jeans and a black sweater with a navy scarf wrapped around his neck with a pair of red earmuffs covering his ears. She began to notice his fingers twitch and turn everyway. His feet were rocking his body back and forth. She wished she could see his face.

"E-excuse me, sir?" She turned to face him. She noticed his body tense up. He lifted his head but still avoided eye contact. She immediately noticed his dark onyx eyes that held different emotions but at the same time almost looking blank. He began making strange facial expressions as he watched the elevator doors open to the second floor. After a while they closed again and started their way to the third floor.

"Sir, are you alright?" she managed to leave a stutter out. Hinata had a small case of stuttering on occasions. He stopped rocking for a moment then continued. His mouth moved but no sounds came out. His hand reached out palm facing up and he whispered, "Do you see it? It's been following me and now I finally caught it." His face held a small child like smile that made it finally clicked in Hinata's mind; he was a patient for her office.

Hinata worked for a doctor's office for the mentally ill. She was a psychiatrist and she had also taken some night time classed that gave her a degree for Neurology. She had been a brilliant girl who managed to graduate high school her junior year and she had went straight to college, her mind set on becoming a doctor for the mentally ill. After that she graduated when she was 24 making her a well-known name in the small city of Buffalo. Two of her friends who were also psychiatrists followed her footsteps, but specialized in different areas, they all worked in the same office though. Hinata had been extremely happy about the whole idea of working with people that she could help. Hinata did really well in the categories of Schizophrenia and Depression. She only ever lost one patient that had killed himself, and ever since then she was determined to do whatever it took to make sure she wouldn't lose another.

Hinata smiled kindly at the man before her before she shook her head. "No, but are you here for and appointment with either and Dr. Haruno or Yamanaka?" The man began to shake his head, withdrawing his hand.

"Hyuga… Hyuga." He looked at her but he focused on her nose. "Are you Hyuga?" Hinata calmly nodded her head. His eyes narrowed for a second but then returned to staring at the floor.

Hinata quickly processed what was happening. He must be her 9:30 appointment, the 25 year old man that moved with his older brother to Buffalo to receive better help. "Are you Sasuke Uchiha?"

The man looked toward the elevator doors, appearing to not have heard her, and saw that they finally opened to the 6th floor. He swiftly walked out and toward the glass window where the receptionist sat. He told her he was looking for Hyuga. The lady kindly smiled and pointed at Hinata who stepped out of the elevator. He turned to look at her.

"Mr. Uchiha will you please follow me." She smiled and began to walk towards her office. She heard the trudging of his sneakers on the carpet behind her. She stepped inside and held the door open for him. He slowly walked in, taking in his surroundings before fully coming inside. Hinata pointed to a chair and a couch. "Take a seat if you would like."

He shuffled around a bit then took a seat on the couch. Hinata took off her trench coat revealing a black pencil skirt with black tights and some black heels, all topped with a beautiful cream colored dress shirt. She went over to her desk and sat down. She pulled out his file and read through his history, and notes from his previous psychiatrist.

"Mr. Uchiha, I understand that in the recent years you've been moved from doctor to doctor. Can you te-"

_Knock Knock. _

Hinata looked to the door. "Enter." The door opened and inside stepped a clone of her patient. The only difference was he was taller, looked a little older, and his hair was neatly pulled back into a small ponytail. "M-may I help you, sir?"

"Yes. I am Itachi Uchiha. I am the one you spoke to on the phone with." Hinata nodded at pointed the couch and chair again. "Have a seat." She smiled warmly at the man. He nodded and took a seat in the chair and sent a smile towards his younger brother that just sat there and stared at the carpet.

"So Mr. Uchiha," She made sure to look directly and Itachi, "First I want to know why he has been switching doctors quiet often?"

"None of the other doctors were really getting anywhere with him. They would talk to him but sometimes it felt like it was just getting worse. So I finally looked up some of the top psychiatrists and your name appeared. I read through your history and you've only lost one patient out of the 33 you've had. Most of the others are well and back on their feet ready to take on life. So I guess you could say I was impressed. That and you were the closest to where we previously lived."

Hinata blushed at the complement and nodded. "Yes you moved here from Lockport?" Itachi nodded.

"How long has your brother been diagnosed with Schizophrenia?" She got out a note pad and pen and got prepared to write.

"Since he was about 12, that was when we finally took him to a doctor." Itachi's face was sullen. She couldn't blame him. Who would want to find out that a family member has a mental illness? Hinata still needed more information, so she pressed on regardless of his expression.

"What symptoms did he have that made you go to a doctor?" Hinata noticed that Sasuke wasn't even close to paying attention. He just kept mumbling incoherent words and making weird facial expressions.

"It started out as he wasn't focused in class and he never made eye contact with anyone. Even at home he tried to avoid it. He was also obsessed with reading, it's all he would do, but then he just suddenly stopped. He had said he lost interest in it, and if you knew how he felt about reading, you would know that just giving it up wasn't normal. He was also a major hockey fanatic and he used to play with his friends, but he gave that up too. Said the same thing, it just didn't interest him anymore. So I took him to a doctor and the doctor diagnosed him as schizophrenic. He told me that children over the age of five can develop schizophrenia, but it is very rare before adolescence. So he told me not to worry because he wasn't so sure that schizophrenia was the case." Itachi watched as Hinata's eyes were focused on her writing while her brows furrowed in concentration.

"When was his first hallucination or delusion?" Hinata looked up at Itachi and then looked at Sasuke who was looking at her. Sasuke then spoke.

"It wasn't a hallucination. I saw it. I _felt _it. It was a large snake and it was in my bed. Wrapping itself around my entire body, I couldn't breathe or move. I started to shake uncontrollably with fear. I guess it shook the bed to make enough noise 'cause then Itachi came in and it suddenly disappeared." Hinata listened and couldn't help but notice the smooth and deep tone of his voice. She quickly scribbled away in her note pad, turning over the page and continuing.

"How old where you Sasuke?" Sasuke's face twisted into confusion.

"What do you mean? I was there when it happened." Sasuke shook his head and looked to the ground. That was when Itachi stepped in realizing Sasuke wasn't stable yet.

"He was about 13, just turning 14." Hinata nodded. It was pretty early to start having delusions and hallucinations.

"Does he hallucinate often?" She questioned. Itachi nodded.

"He will sometimes ask me to hold things that aren't there or tell me to kill a bug that is on his arm."

Hinata nodded, and then remembered back in the elevator. "Yes, in the elevator he held out his hand and asked me if I saw… it?" Itachi shrugged.

Hinata was writing trying to get down every word. She made side notes such as _began at early age,_ _hallucinations, no eye contact, didn't focus in school, lost interest in hobby._ Hinata looked to Sasuke, surprised to see him not fidgeting or even making facial expressions. It was almost like he shut down.

"Does he do this often?" Hinata pointed and Itachi looked over at him. He nodded then opened his mouth to speak, "Actually yeah. He will be like for a few minutes." He shrugged as if it was nothing. Hinata watched for a moment then went back to taking notes.

"Have you ever put him on medication?" She looked up and noticed his face got darker.

"Yes." His reply was short and blunt. Hinata waited to see if he would elaborate and when he didn't she let out a sigh.

"And what was his reaction to the medicine? I need to know so I can put it down as a note." Hinata watched as he tensed up but the relaxed as he looked to his still brother.

"He attempted to take his life. It made him depressed beyond belief. I took him off the medicine right away. I won't put him on anymore medication." He looked her in the eye as if to dare her to try and give him medication. She nodded in understanding.

"What kind of medication was it, do you remember?" Itachi sat there for a moment with a thoughtful look. The he responded, "It was a paliperidone palmitate I think." Hinata nodded. She looked back at Sasuke. She was really hoping to at least try and talk to him.

"Do you mind if I ask a more personal question?" Itachi nodded. "What happened to your parents? It says in this f-file that they died."

Hinata noticed he crossed his arms unconsciously; body language telling Hinata that he was defensive about this topic.

"They did die. They were murdered when Sasuke was only 10. He witnessed the whole thing." Itachi stared at her, making her feel a bit on the edge. The silence was thick and Hinata was processing her thought before she wrote down some more notes. For about thirty more minutes she continued to ask questions and Itachi did most the answering.

"Well I believe that is all for today. W-when would you like to schedule your next appointment? Next time, I would like to do some tests on him, so it will be an hour or so long." Hinata took out her planner and waited for a response.

"As soon as possible but it can't be this Thursday. I have a meeting and I would like to stay with Sasuke during the first few appointments to see how your office does things around here." Itachi said and Hinata nodded and looked at her planner.

"I have a date open on this Saturday at 3 o'clock. Is that good?" Itachi nodded. She quickly scribbled down the date and time. She then stood up and walked around her desk. She grabbed a piece of paper and a card. She held out the paper and began pointing out a few things. "Okay, this appointment is free of charge and this is the date and time of your next appointment. Next appointment will be 75 dollars because we will be starting some actual testing, and there will also be a 50 dollar down payment for this month's appointments. Then this is my card. You can call me anytime and on the back is my home phone and cell in case you can't get in contact with me through my email or work." She handed the paper and card to him.

Itachi nodded and then stuck out his hand. "Thank you Ms. Hyuga. It was very pleasant to meet you." Hinata shook his hand and then looked at Sasuke who had come back to life and was now looking at the two pale hands clasped together. She looked at Itachi who was smirking at his little brother.

"Sasuke, would you shake Ms. Hyuga's hand please?" Sasuke stood up and looked at Hinata's hand. Then he shook it. It was a quick shake but he shook none the less.

"Well, we best be on our way. I'll be sure to call you if we need anything." With that he began to walk towards the door. Sasuke followed behind him. Hinata watched their retreating forms until the turned the corner. Hinata walked over to her desk and looked at the notes she took. She had trouble deciding if it was a serious or mild case. She looked back at his folders. Not once had he ever hurt or gotten into fights with anyone during his years at school. Apparently all he did was sit and make faces. This was definitely an interesting case.

Hinata slouched back into her chair behind the desk and scanned the file over once more before putting it back in the file cabinet. She stood up and looked at the time. The appointment only lasted 40 minutes. She still had 20 more till her next patient came in. She walked out of her office and walked towards Dr. Yamanaka 's. She knocked and heard a soft 'come in' before she opened the door and walked inside.

"Hi Ino, I'm sorry to disturb you right now." Ino shook her head and waved a hand at her dismissing her apology.

"Oh Hinata, you aren't disturbing me. In fact I'm glad you're here. My patient isn't coming until another hour. I just came in early to get some more paper work done. Anyways, watcha' need?" Ino gave her a smile. Hinata smiled back. Ino Yamanaka was always a happy-go-lucky kind of girl and she truly lived her life to the fullest. Ino has long platinum blonde hair that was always in a pony tail that has bags covering part of her face. She also has ice blue eyes that shown with pure joy and happiness, but Hinata learned that as much happy as she has, she is a walking time bomb. Rub her the wrong way and she will go off and probably destroy any sense of pride you have in a matter of seconds.

"Oh nothing really, I was just wondering if Temari was back yet. I need her to do a little digging for me on this new patient I have." Hinata said. Ino's eyes sparked with interest as a sly smile came across her full pink lips.

"What's the case?" Ino looked at Hinata waiting for her reply.

"He's a 25 year old male and he's Schizophrenic." Hinata answered. Ino's eyes lost interest.

"You always have schizophrenics, why is this one different?" Ino's hands shifted to where one of her palms held her chin.

"Nothing really, he just isn't your average case. Plus he witnessed his parent's deaths." Hinata knew that it was against the rules to share her patient's information but her and Ino had been long time friends and they've even worked with the same patients before, so she knew she could trust Ino.

"Oh my, that's terrible." Ino's forehead wrinkled as her thin brows furrowed. Hinata nodded in agreement. Then her face returned back to normal and her smile came back. "Anyways, I'm sorry to say that Temari doesn't return until Wednesday. Remember, she went to the city to visit her boyfriend, that genius doctor guy… dude… person. Whatever." Her hand left her chin and waved off what she just said.

"His name is Shikamaru Nara. Don't you even listen to what she says?" Ino shook her head and laughed.

"No way! She always makes fun of me when I talk about my boyfriend." Ino said with a teasing tone.

"That's because your boyfriend isn't human and he barely even calls you." Hinata and Temari both knew that Ino was completely in love with her boyfriend but he just didn't feel the same plus he was already engaged at one point but broke it off right before the bride walked down the aisle. He just wasn't good news.

"Hold up now. Sai is to a human!" Ino protested. Hinata shook her head and mumbled 'whatever'. Hinata decided to change the subject.

"So how is Tenten doing?" Hinata asked. Ino worked well with people who had unhealthy obsessions and bad eating habits. Tenten was a patient that collected weapons. It was never a problem until Tenten's friend Lee went to her house and saw that her entire house was covered with weapons. There were weapons of the walls, floors, tables, couches and even some in her bed. That's when Lee had gotten her help.

"She's actually doing fine. She has been able to let go of some of her weapons now. In this past month she gave away 17 weapons." Ino's smile showed how proud she was of Tenten. Hinata smiled.

"That's good. Well I best get going. My next appointment is with Gaara and you know he likes to get the appointments d-done and over with." Hinata waved at Ino as she made her way back to her office. She sat back down and took out Gaara's file preparing for another hour of just hearing herself talk. She prayed that today would be the day she would get Gaara to talk.

With one last thought of the Uchiha, she stored him away in her memory until next time.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I feel kind of like a jerk not introducing myself on the first chapter. But anyways, I am Lord KapibaraFreak. Not Bara-Freak, not Lord Freak, not Lord Kapibara, I am Lord KapibaraFreak. You either say it all or do not say it at all. I take my usernames very seriously. By the way, this is my FIRST ever fic, so please take it easy.**

**Moving on, to all of those who are reading this note must mean that you have already read through the first chapter. I am very grateful that you have decided to continue on with this story. It makes me happy knowing that people take time to read such amateur work as this, but it also helps me build up courage to continue on with it.**

**About reviews, I do not care for hate reviews or review from people I cannot reply to. I like to thank my reviews with PM's. So you will find that I have disabled anonymous reviews. Terribly sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused. I also enjoy so FRIENDLY constructive criticism. Please do not say 'your grammar sucks' or 'where did you learn to spell, a graveyard?' or anything along those lines. Be more rational about it and say it more along the lines of this 'I have noticed a few misspellings, here, here and here. Would you mind fixing them?' or something like 'In the sentence 'blank blank blank' you put the comma in the wrong spot. Just letting you know.' If approached like that I will take time to go about and fix the mistakes. **

**Also thank you to: **

**nakatatakot **

**Lastine**

**Vampire-cutie18**

**MidnightMoonSun,**

**UchihaMistress723**

**Distant Moon Flower**

**StillABloomingFlower**

**misamisa3**

**friendly2u **

**For favoring/alerting! I would have appreciated a review but it's a start!**

**Okay! I am now done with this authors note! You may now enjoy chapter two! Presented to you by… Lord KapibaraFreak. Thank you. **

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

Hinata had always tried to find the good in all situations. She was never rude and she made it a goal in her life to only treat others with kindness. Unfortunately for the car in front of her, she had let go of all those things. It was 11:23 on a Wednesday night and she had left the office over one and a half hours ago and she only made it a mile away from the building. Her home was 3 miles away.

Hinata was beeping her horn and muttering vulgar words under her breath in a un-lady like manner as she tapped her fingers against the wheel. All around her many home bound travelers were doing the same thing. She attempted to take a few long breaths to calm herself. It began to work and her body relaxed and her impatience began to dwindle away.

_Beep beep-beep Beep Beep-beep_

Hinata's phone began to go off making her lose her concentration. She scowled before pulling her phone out and checking the caller ID. Not recognizing it she answered it in her professional matter.

"Hinata Hyuga, what can I do for you?" She sat back into the car seat knowing they weren't going to move anytime soon.

"Hinata, yes this is Itachi Uchiha. You had your first appointment with my brother on Monday." Hinata nodded her head as she answered with a 'yes'.

"Right, I couldn't contact your work or your home so I tried you cell. Either way I'm going to have to cancel out on Saturday. Another meeting came up and I cannot skip out on it." Hinata quickly searched her passenger seat for bag and pulled out her planner

"Yes that's fine, would you like to reschedule?" Hinata heard some quiet muffles on the end of the line.

"Yes. When is the next available time?" He asked. Hinata looked at her planner and flipped the page.

"I have and opening, it's in the morning, for Monday at 10:00a.m?" Hinata grabbed a pen and wrote down his name as he agreed.

"Great, well sorry for the inconvenience that this has brought you." Itachi began. "I guess I will be seeing you again on Monday then."

"It's no problem at all." Hinata responded. "And I look forward to your next visit." Itachi grunted a small goodbye before a loud bang and the sound skin hitting metal was heard.

"Bye..." Hinata said to the deadline. _How odd… _She thought.

_HONK!_

Hinata looked up and realized that they were finally moving forward. She muttered a thank you to whoever was up there listening to her silent prayers. As she made her way home she couldn't help but wonder what was going on behind that phone call. She made her assumption of maybe Sasuke was hallucinating.

Another 30 minutes later she was arriving at her small one story house. She pulled her car into her garage and walked inside to her empty house. She made her way to the kitchen where she pulled out a can of 'cream of mushroom' soup and poured into a bowl. She placed it into the microwave and heated it up.

While waiting for the soup she pulled out her phone and added the Uchiha's number into her contacts. As she heard the timer go off she picked up her bowl and walked over to the couch where she sat down on the floor cross legged in front of the coffee table and placed her bowl on it and pulled her bag into her lap. She pulled out her laptop and some files and began to work as she ate. She eventually turned on the TV just to add in some background noise as she worked and ate.

Her first file was on Gaara, a 26 year old man. He was also one of her more curious cases. Apparently he had killed his Uncle when he was just a toddler, his father abused him and he barely spoke a word. Hinata has had over 15 appointments with him and she has only been able to answer one question which happened to be 'how are you'. His answer was always the same though, 'I'm fine'. Complete silence after that. But even still she had made more progress with him than any other doctor. She skimmed his profile and then wrote a small paragraph about the process they had made (if any) today.

Next was her file was on Juugo, he was 27. He was a well-built man with fiery orange hair and bright red eyes and he suffered from chronic mood swings. He also thought he could talk to animals. Hinata was happy with him though. She's been his doctor for over a year now and she was proud of the process he has made. He was able to take some yoga classes to help him build a better mind and body, also to practice his breathing. Her last visit with him she was able to actually have a subtle conversation with him without him even twitching his eye.

Hinata smiled and did the same with his file as she did with Gaara's. She picked up her next file but stopped when she read the name.

_Akimichi Chouji? _

She opened the file just to see if she could find out who his Doctor was. She saw a sticky note on his papers and peeled it off before reading it. She took note of the cursive writing and easily recognized it and Lady Tsunade, her boss. It read: _Akimichi will be transferring into Yamanaka's care due to a request of change from Haruno. _

Hinata had a puzzled look on her face. Why did Sakura want to move out one of her patients? She bit her lip contemplating whether she should read his report or not. _Curiosity did kill the cat… but the cat has 9 lives so it would only lose one right? _

Hinata felt her fingers curl around the manila folder slowly and uncertainly and she opened the file. She had officially broken a rule as she skimmed through his reports, history, and why he was there. Interestingly enough, he was there for depression and he had a bad eating habit. Whenever he felt sad he just would eat and eat and eat. Hinata looked at his picture and she couldn't help but feel a little sad for him. His face was round and it wasn't because of its shape. He had a double chin and his neck was partially hidden from view. The rest of his body was round too and you could see part of his tummy sticking out of his shirt. Hinata frowned. It wasn't hard to tell why Sakura had requested a transfer. Sure she worked well with depression too, but she had this thing about not really liking 'over weight' people.

Ino on the other hand had always found it easy to interact with different kinds of people. Ino was also really good at helping people with unhealthy eating diets. So Hinata trusted that Ino would probably do a better job with this man that Sakura could. Not that she was saying Sakura was a bad doctor; it's just that each of them had their own special criteria that they excelled in.

Hinata once again pulled out her phone and dialed Ino's number, praying that she would be awake. After three rings Ino finally picked up.

"Hello?" Hinata was thankful that she didn't wake her up by the sound of her voice. She would have felt horrible if she did.

"Hi Ino, its Hinata, I just had a quick question for you." Hinata was still looking down at the sticky note as she talked.

"Hey Hina, what is it?" Ino asked allowing herself to call Hinata by her nickname now that they were out of office hours.

"Do you know anything about a transfer from Sakura over to you?" Hinata flipped through some more papers and statistics from this _Chouji _man. Hinata looked the clock. It was already ten till midnight.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to get their file today, but I never got in in my mailbox. Why do you ask?" Ino sounded thoughtful as she though back to this morning.

"I think that Konohamaru mixed up our mail again. I got this file and it had a note on it explaining the transfer. So I wasn't sure if you wanted me to give it to you tomorrow or w-what…" Hinata trailed off her sentence.

"Actually, what time is… it…? It's only about midnight, do you work tomorrow?" Ino asked.

"Not until 5:30. That's my first appointment, why?" Hinata was checking out her planner once again. She probably would have been fired ages ago if it weren't for this handy dandy little guy.

"Do mind me staying the night at your house? I can just drive over and stay there, and then we can work on some papers then chill. That ok?" Hinata thought for a moment before answering in agreement.

"Great then I will see you in about twenty… make it 40 minutes. Can you believe the traffic today? It's like everyone is doing last minute Christmas shopping." Ino and Hinata laughed as the remembered the old times they had together during the Christmas season.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get here." Hinata smiled and hung up her phone. Although Ino had said do some work, she knew that wasn't going to happen. The most likely thing to happen tonight was Ino coming over and making hot chocolate as they sat and talked while watching CSI: NY.

It was going to be a long night.

**(Itachi and Sasuke)**

Itachi gritted his teeth as he hung up on his phone call with the Hyuga. He turned around to see that Sasuke had picked a fight against Kisame once again and had driven him into some weight lifting equipment stacked neatly (or was) against the living room wall.

"Sasuke, let go of Kisame. The only reason he hasn't beaten the living daylights out of you is because you're my brother. Plus he takes pity on you." Itachi scowled as Sasuke just gripped Kisame's neck a little tighter before loosening his death grip and standing up. Sasuke glared at the purple faced man who was now turning back to his original (Itachi still questioned this) pale blue skin.

"I don't need pity from him, or you, or any of your stupid freaks." Sasuke muttered as he trudged his way towards the stairs. Itachi waited until he heard the bedroom door slam before he went over to his buddy Kisame and helped him up.

"Man, the punk sure has some grip on him." Kisame said and he rubbed his neck. Itachi shrugged and went to the couch to sit down. Kisame mimicked him and sat next to him. It was silent and Itachi could feel that Kisame wanted to ask something.

"What?" Itachi faced his shark-like friend.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Kisame replied. Itachi gave him a playful look. Kisame shivered at the mischievous look in Itachi's eyes. "You know exactly what I mean by what. What do you want to ask?"

Kisame shrugged. "I guess I was just wondering about Sasuke. You know you and him are basically my family along with the others. I just want to know what you think about his new psychiatrist."

Itachi looked into Kisames eyes. Although he had known him for years he still could never tell what went on in his head. "She is very polite and I have faith in this one believe it or not. She actually asked a question that Sasuke responded to. So that was a good sign." Kisame nodded. His shoulders sagged a bit before he asked another question.

"Do you mind if I go with you next appointment? I really do care for the kid." Kisame smiled as Itachi nodded.

"Although, you can't really call him a kid anymore, huh?" Itachi smirked as Kisame laughed.

"True, true, but you can't forget the fact he still acts pretty childish sometimes." Itachi nodded at his friend, glad that he was able to not go through this alone.

(**Sasuke)**

Sasuke paced back and forth in his room. Why did the _fish _have to go and try and tell him he was wrong? Sasuke knew he was right. He just knew it.

_Sasuke had been sitting on the couch with Kisame. He didn't mind it. He liked the quietness that surrounded them, but then Kisame ruined it all by turning on the TV. Soon Sasuke felt like everything was screaming at him. He looked at the TV and saw that the volume was barely even up. Stupid thing must've been broken. Sasuke had quickly covered his ears against the offensive shouts. He began to yell at Kisame telling him to turn in down._

"_Sasuke it's already on zero. I can't go any further Please calm down." Kisame reached out and attempted to grab his shoulders when Sasuke had lunged at him, ramming then both against the metal equipment. _

"_The TV must be broken! It must be! It must be!" Sasuke shouted. Kisame remained still and calm any sudden movement and Sasuke could turn loose and become deadly violent. _

"_Sasuke, the TV isn't broken. It's your schizophrenia, its acting up. Try to relax. We don't want you or anybody getting hurt." Kisame held his hands in front of him as Sasuke just gripped his neck tighter._

"_You calling me a liar? Well if I am a liar then you must be… Itachi!" Kisame, used to Sasuke's random words and sense, shook his head slowly._

After that Itachi came in and managed to settle the man. Sasuke was still pretty miffed about the whole thing but he knew that they were right. Sasuke had a problem that he couldn't fix, at least not alone. He walked over to his bed and plopped himself down on the basic black comforter and buried his face in his white pillow.

Soon, his breathing began to get lighter and his eyes felt heavy. He allowed himself to drift into the world of black that he had come to love so much. In his sleep, or dreams, he wasn't a freak. He was normal. No one looked away from him in fear that he could break any minute. In his dreams, he had friends, his own not just his brothers. In his dreams he had a wife who loved him for him and kids who looked up to him.

But Sasuke knew better than to believe in his dreams. No one could ever love him, the man who couldn't always control himself, and the man that had caused his brother to move around a lot, and that caused his brother to avoid seeking any form of relationship. He sometimes wished his brother would leave him, just drop him off at an asylum, that way his brother would be able to do the things he would like. Maybe even start a family of his own.

The thought of his brother living his own life gave Sasuke a twinge a jealousy. His brother was always the better one, the one with better looks, grades and the one without schizophrenia. If Sasuke could just have one wish, it would be for him to be normal. That's all he wanted.

**(Ino and Hinata)**

Ino and Hinata had slipped into their pajama preparing themselves for bed. Hinata pulled out some blankets and pillows put the out on the two couches. She got all curled up and ready for bed when Ino began to sleep talk. Hinata didn't know how she did it but once Ino went to bed, she was out like a light. Hinata stifled a giggle as she listened to her friend mumble and sputter words that made no sense. Hinata picked up on a few things here and there but her eyes were heavy and the pillow was welcoming and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

When the morning light creeped through her living room curtains, she found herself burying her face in deeper to the pillow. Hinata suddenly felt her shoulder being shaken, and with her mind still foggy, she had grabbed the hand and pulled it along with its owner over the couch.

"What the eff Hinata!" cried Ino. Hinata immediately sat up and peered over the couch to see a grumpy Ino on her bum. Hinata smiled sheepishly as Ino stood and sent her a death glare. "You know if you ever get married you better tell your hubby that he shouldn't wake you up unless he's some sort of a ninja."

Hinata blushed at the mention of marriage. "I-Ino, I don't think I will get married though. A lot of men think my eyes are to… creepy. "Hinata began to fidget a little with her fingers. Ino sighed and let her arms fall to her sides.

"Hina, you should know by now that Naruto was a jerk. All he wanted from you was a good lay, and the boy liked a challenge and you provided just that for him. Of course, lucky for you, I could see right through is corny little 'love puppy' act." Ino looked at Hinata who had gone sullen at the mention of Naruto. Naruto had been Hinata's first and only love, and it had hurt her to find out who he really was, but what was worse was the names he called her after they were 'done'.

"Yeah, but what about Kiba… He said my eyes were creepy too." Hinata pointed out. Ino shrugged. "But Kiba also said that they were creepy in a good way, plus he said he liked them. Oh! Have you ever considered dating Kiba? Ya know he's a pretty loyal guy almost like a dog." Ino said pulling her hand to her chin. Ino looked at Hinata whose face had turned a nice shade of vermillion.

"No way, Kiba's like my older brother! I would n-never think o-of him like that!" Ino laughed as Hinata buried her face into her pillow.

"Chill out Hina. All this just 'cause I said marriage. Anyways, it's time to get up. I made some breakfast." Ino skipped back towards the kitchen as Hinata peeked out from the pillow.

"What did you make for breakfast?" Hinata asked curiously. Ino turned around and gave a large white smile that reminded Hinata of Lee's almost.

"I made your favorite. Cinnamon toast waffles and scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese." Hinata's face lit as she scurried her way to the kitchen and plopped down on a bar stool next to her island counter. Ino laughed once more at Hinata's childish acts.

"Here ya go Hina. Freshly made by yours truly… Ino Yamanaka." Ino bowed as Hinata gave a round of applause. Ino stood and then began shoveling food onto her and Hinata's plates.

"This is why you need to spend the night more often. My usual breakfast is an oatmeal or Nature Valley bar." Said Hinata as she began to scarf down the food, Ino laughed and began to eat as well.

Later that day, Hinata was sitting in her office finishing up her last appointment, when suddenly her desk intercom went off.

"Excuse me a moment, Juugo." Juugo nodded but had a frown on his face signaling he didn't like the interruption. Hinata held down the number 7 as she spoke into the phone.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Dr. Hyuga, you have a call waiting for you on line 3." The sweet voice of the receptionist rang through her ears.

"Thanks you Shizune, can you put them on hold for just a minute?" Hinata requested as she looked up at Juugo and mouthed a 'sorry' which he just shook off.

"Of course, Dr. Hyuga." With that Shizune hung up and Hinata looked back to Juugo.

"I'm very sorry for the interruption." She gave him a sweet and honest smile that brought a small pink tint to his cheeks.

"Yeah, well... It wasn't a big deal." He crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch. Hinata giggled and began to type his receipt for today's visit.

"Alright, Juugo, you are free to go now. I will be looking forward to see you again. Don't forget to call me if you need anything." She gave him a light pat on the back as she showed him out the door.

"Bye, Miss Hyuga!" He waved and walked down the hall towards the elevator. Hinata walked back over to her desk and pick up the phone and went to line 3.

"Dr. Hyuga, what can I do for you?" Hinata answered.

"Hey Hina! Sorry I wasn't there, I got a call from Ino saying that you needed me to do some searching?" Temari's cheerful voice made Hinata remember instantly who it was.

"Oh yes, could you do some research on the family name 'Uchiha'? It has something to do with one of my patients." Hinata started to click her pen open-close as she waited for Temari's response.

"Sure thing, but I still have two more days before I return but I will get started on this right away." Temari began to make muffled sounds.

"Temari, what are you doing?" Hinata asked, curious as to what her friend was up to.

"Oh, sorry, I'm in a taxi and my bag just spilt. So I'm picking everything up while trying to hold onto the phone… Oh Shiz! Hina, I got to go, but don't worry, I'll find out more on that Uchima family name!" Temari practically sang with confidence.

"Wait Temari, its Uchiha not… Uchima." It was too late. Temari had hung up.

_Well isn't this just swell._

* * *

><p>R&amp;R Please! That would make for a very happy Lord KapibaraFreak!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and Hinata was completely stressed out. Not only was she not able to get in contact with Temari, but she didn't return the day she said she would and didn't actually get here until yesterday, but what she returned with was information on the 'Uchima' family. The bluenette was just about ready to pull her hair out. Her appointment with the Uchiha men was in less than 2 hours and she was barely even prepared.<p>

One thing that Hinata was thankful for was the fact that all three girls, Temari, Ino, and Sakura all joined in to help her out. Temari began doing many searches on the Uchiha name while Ino helped sort out Hinata's office for preparations of today, and Sakura had gone out to get four Coffees, her treat. And oh how Hinata could very much use a coffee at the moment.

It wasn't till and hour and twenty-five minutes that everything was ready and all coffees were gone, that Hinata finally threw herself back into her desk chair. Temari sat on the edge of the desk waving a thick stack of papers in her hand. Temari and her all-knowing smile on her face gave Hinata just the ounce of hope she needed for the day.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hinata said clasping her hands together in front of her. Temari nodded and threw the stack down in front of her watching as Hinata began to dig through it like a raccoon in a trash can.

"Everything about the Uchiha family from as early as the 1800's to today. Yup, I am just that good. That and it's actually a pretty popular family name. You just don't hear about it much anymore because the whole family was killed in one night, minus the two brothers. Apparently, the youngest, Sasuke was the only one to live through the event, Itachi was over sea's visiting some potential business areas for his past Father's company. Ever hear of the Uchiha Weapons Corp.?" Hinata's face shot up in surprise.

"Yup, Itachi's and Sasuke's great-great-great grandfather was the founder of the company before he passed it down to his kids. It was a big time weapons company until about 15 years ago when the brothers were forced to sell it so they could make some money." Hinata nodded as she took all this information in.

"So who bought it from them?" Hinata noticed Temari tense. She looked up and saw a small scowl on her usually cheery face.

"This is the part that you might not like… What we used to know as Uchiha Weapons corp. is now known as Hyuga Weapons Trade Center." Temari took notice of the hardness that came over her friends pale eyes. Hinata nodded slowly as her eyes scanned over the papers. It was a thick silence that loomed in the room that made Temari think twice before saying anything else.

"Well thank you Temari for doing this for me. I really appreciate it." Hinata's soft features returned and she smiled politely at the woman. Temari shook her head.

"No problem, it's the least I could do." Temari turned to leave when Hinata had a long 'umm' escape her mouth letting Temari know she was bothered by something. "What's the matter, Hinata?"

"I'm not sure, but do you think that they are only seeing me because of my last name? Do you think they could be trying to use me to get their company back? I mean I know it's pretty known to a lot of people that I'm no longer apart of the Hyuga estate or family name but maybe they still t-think that I have some sort of connection with them." Hinata wasn't sure what she should do with all this information right now. She for sure knew that they must have recognized her last name when he searched her, but did he really want her just to help his brother or did he want her for more?

"Don't worry too much about it Hinata. Think about it, if they are really here for help, then they will continue to ask for help, but if they are here trying to get back their company then eventually they will ask about it. Till then, you should just relax and try and help out Sasuke." Temari walked over and placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "No need to get worked up over something that might not even be happening." With that said Temari walked out of the office leaving Hinata to her thoughts.

**(Sasuke, Itachi, and Kisame)**

"So why is fish man coming with us?" Pouted Sasuke from the back seat. Itachi sighed and looked up in the rearview mirror, trying to look at Sasuke.

"Kisame is coming because he wants to be there for you. I think that you should be happy he cares so much for you, otherwise he might have killed you in your sleep already." Itachi smirked when he saw Sasuke huff and turn to face out the window. Kisame relaxed at the feeling of Sasuke's eyes directed somewhere else.

"Listen, if it'll make you feel better I will sit in the waiting room." Kisame kindly offered. Sasuke huffed again.

"I am now 25 years old. I don't need you two to always take care of me. I can get to places on my own without your help." Sasuke knew that it wasn't true, but he still wanted to make a point that he wasn't completely useless. He had already proved to them that he could manage by snagging a job down at the local library. Itachi smirked.

"Says the man with no license." Itachi knew he was pushing buttons now, but he liked to get his brother riled up once in a while. Sasuke glared at his brother.

"It's not my fault. The DVLA told me if I can remain stable for at least 3 months I am eligible to get one." Sasuke retorted. Itachi shrugged and turned into the parking lot. He put the car in park and turned to face Sasuke.

"Alright, today Dr. Hyuga said she will run some tests on you. I want you to listen to her and follow her instructions. I know you will be tempted flirt with her and all but you're going to have to hold back on that." Itachi said with a wink. Sasuke's face remained still. Itachi sighed, whenever he mention something along the lines with 'love' or 'romance' his brother got all stiff like something crawled up his butt and died.

"I don't flirt. Plus, isn't there a rule about patient and Doctor dating thing?" Sasuke said with a slight sigh of annoyance. Kisame sent a playful look toward him

"So if there wasn't a rule, you might actually go for this woman?" Kisame and Itachi both had similar looks on their faces.

"Of course not, but it doesn't matter. No girl wants a guy with mental issues." Even though his face remained impassive, both Kisame and Itachi could see his eyes dim. Kisame snorted.

"Oh please, it's not like you have a serious case. In fact you are pretty lucky. Remember that one year when you met Zetsu? Yeah, that nut case that had two personalities?" Sasuke nodded remembering the man. "Mhmm, he's in an asylum right now as we speak. Poor guy probably doesn't even realize it either."

Sasuke shrugged. "So, I happen to talk to myself sometimes too. That's why I think it's better if you both do the same with me. That way you guys could live your lives, get married, have kids, and go far in life." Itachi turned off the engine and opened the door. He wasn't about to be pulled into the 'woe is Sasuke'.

"Let's go. We're going to be late." With that he slammed the door and headed for the building. Kisame turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I honestly can say I don't think he really wants to get married. As for me, well, you say girls don't want a guy with mental issues; but they sure as hell don't want a guy with pale enough to pass with an odd shade of blue skin and shark teeth. So you and me both are on the same page." Kisame unbuckled and got out of the car and began to trot alongside Itachi. Sasuke growled under his breath, but soon trailed behind the two men.

**(Hinata)**

Hinata was too busy reading Temari's findings that she didn't even realize the time until a knock sounded at her door. Caught off guard Hinata jumped a little in the air. She quickly organized herself and her desk, and then walked to the door. Opening it just a bit, she saw Shizune standing there along with three men. Two of which were familiar.

"Yes?" Hinata asked slightly confused. Shizune looked at her with concern.

"Is everything all right, Dr. Hyuga? I attempted to page you from the front desk but you weren't answering." Shizune tried to peek over Hinata's should to see if she could find anything interesting. Hinata just stood there with a blank look. Had she really been that engrossed in her reading that she didn't even hear her pager?

"Oh, yes I'm fine. I guess I was a little too focused on my work." Hinata smiled and waved her a hand a little. Shizune rolled her eyes. "I'll say, anyways, these three lovely gentlemen say that they have an appointment with you today at this time. Is that correct?" Hinata nodded once. "Alright, well I'll leave you to it." Shizune smiled and walked away.

Hinata opened the door and led them into her office. She greeted both Itachi and Sasuke with warm smiles. She looked to Kisame and also gave him a warm smile.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Dr. Hyuga." She stuck out her hand and Kisame grasped it. He nodded in her direction. "Kisame Hoshigaki." Her hand left his and she nodded back at him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hoshigaki." Kisame felt the kindness behind her words and suddenly felt his face heat up. "Kisame will do." Hinata nodded and pointed to the chair and couch, offering seats to all men.

"So Kisame, may I ask what relation you have to these men?" Hinata once again reached for her pen and notepad.

"Longtime friend, I've known this punk since he was just a boy." Kisame had his thumb out facing towards Sasuke, who just glared in return. Hinata took notice that Sasuke was a little more comfortable in the room today. Maybe he felt safer as long as there were more people he knew? She wasn't sure, but either way she felt today's visit would have some progress.

"Great, so you and Sasuke get along?" Kisame shrugged, and nodded. She looked to Sasuke who looked like he really couldn't give a crap about anything.

"Basically, unless I say or do something that ticks him off. Then he tends to be a little violent." Hinata was confused for a second, on most his files it said he tended to be calmer and less violent.

"I only get violent with him, but that's because he can take a hit and he's probably the only one to get me to the point of losing control." Sasuke said. Then under his breath muttered, "Probably the reason why I can't get a license either." Itachi who was sitting closest to him smirked as he heard what his brother said. Hinata nodded and then turned to Itachi.

"Does Kisame do things that bother him or is things he says?" Itachi shrugged, he really didn't know. Half the time it was quiet until out of nowhere they just start going at it, it was basically a daily thing for them.

"In all honesty, I think that they just like hitting each other. I personally think it's a way for them both to relieve some stress they have." He said. Hinata jotted down a few things and turned to Sasuke next.

"Sasuke, do you fight Kisame to relieve stress or does he just bother you?" Sasuke looked to the floor not wanting to answer her. It wasn't either of those things. It was just the fact he couldn't control himself and he wasn't about to admit that he couldn't even control his own body.

"I guess he just bothers me sometimes." Hinata nodded then grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and handed them to Sasuke. He looked at them and then at her hand holding them, confusion written across his face.

"I want you to make a list of things that Kisame does that triggers your anger and violent outbursts." She waited for him to nod and take the paper and pencil. After that she watched as he began to write.

"Mr. Uchiha, may I talk to you out in the hall for a moment?" Itachi nodded and followed her out. Once in the hallway, Hinata closed the door behind her. Then looking to Itachi she asked him, "Sasuke seems pretty stable today. I was just wondering how long he's been stable. Do you remember the last time he had a hallucination or delusion?" Itachi thought for a moment. Now that he did, he couldn't really remember anything happening except for the TV incident on Wednesday.

"Actually, I'd say he's been stable since Wednesday. The last real day where he had been completely out of it was probably the Tuesday we had the appointment." Itachi attempted to try and remember anything else that might have occurred, but nothing popped up. Hinata nodded.

"Yes, he did seem a little out of it then. Did something happen before he came to the appointment?" Hinata knew that in some situations, schizophrenic people would sometimes be out of focus for a few days before actually regaining some sense. Itachi nodded.

"Yeah, I think he had a nightmare about our family's death. Those usually tend to make him shut down." Itachi knew that even for a man his brother's age, it must be hard re-living the scene of your parent's death.

"Alright, thank y-you. Also, what happened on Wednesday?" She questioned.

"Kisame and Sasuke were sitting in the living room and I guess Kisame turned on the TV. Apparently it freaked Sasuke out a bit and he jumped at Kisame." Hinata made a mental note of that.

"It also says that Sasuke is in fact employed, do know where and what he does?" Hinata didn't really _need _to know, but she just thought it might be better if she got an idea of Sasuke's usual surroundings.

"He works at the Library down at the corner next to central park. We actually live nearby so Sasuke manages to walk there. But what he does is I think he just helps people check out books." Itachi explained. Hinata thought about it for a minute then smiled.

"Yes, that seems to be a good place. It's quiet so there's not much to distract Sasuke with. Also, there is one more question I would like to ask, b-but it doesn't really pertain to this topic." Hinata said and Itachi nodded his head. Hinata took a deep breath. She was now either going to find out if he was here for help, or if he was here for his old company.

"I was just wondering if t-the reason you selected me to b-be Sasuke's psychiatrist was becau-"

_CRASH!_

Startled by the sound, Hinata jumped and turned towards Itachi who just remained impassive. She quickly looked to her office door before swinging it open and finding Kisame and Sasuke all tangled up in each other on the floor. Hinata gasped and threw herself at the men, attempting to rip them apart. Her question was long out of thought.

"Please! Sasuke, Kisame, you both need to find better ways to handle your anger!" She shouted over the sounds of grunts and clothes meshing together. Hinata's face was scrunched up in pressure from standing between the two men and she wasn't getting very far in pulling them off each other, that is until Itachi stepped in and grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away.

Kisame was bent over hands on his knees while Hinata patted his back. Itachi looked at the man in his hands with a look that could kill. He gripped the collar tighter.

"Sasuke, what the hell were you thinking? This is not the time or place for you to be getting yourself into fights." Itachi's voice was smooth and calm, but Sasuke knew better than to think he wasn't in for any trouble.

"Kisame started it. He kept staring at me and asking what it was that bothered me about him." Sasuke yanked his shoulder forward, getting loose his shirt and sat back down in the chair. Hinata looked closely at Sasuke and she felt sad. It was then that she knew he was going to be a long time patient. She knew that he had a hard time controlling himself and that was a hard thing for a lot of people to understand about schizophrenic people. That's why a lot of times, families with schizophrenic members, usually were closed off and distant. They didn't want anyone to take away their family.

Itachi crossed his arms and turned to Hinata who was now asking Kisame if he was alright. "Dr. Hyuga, if you don't mind, I think it would be best if Kisame and I waited out in the other room. It seems that we are a distraction." Itachi walked over and grabbed Kisame's arm and excused them from the room, leaving only a grouchy Sasuke and a slightly confused Hinata in its place.

Hinata cleared her throat and walked back to her desk, taking her time to get her thoughts straight. She looked to Sasuke who seemed to have calmed down a bit, giving her a bit of confidence.

"Sasuke, I know that sometimes, when you can't control your own mind, you can't control your own body but that-" Sasuke quickly turned to her with a glare.

"I can control my body and mind just as any other person in this building." Hinata shuddered under his glare. She shook her head and walked over to him and sat on the edge of the couch next to his chair.

"Sasuke, I need you to look at me. Come now, I know my eyes are creepy but I need you to look at me." She waited patiently as Sasuke had his face turned opposite of hers. Hinata could already tell that he was determined to be defiant, but sometimes being defiant made it too easy for her. "I hope you realize by not looking me in the eye is a sign of schizophrenia, and I thought you just told me you could control your body just like every other person here. So here is your chance. Prove that you have control, it's just a simple look in the eye."

Sasuke hesitated, he knew she had just cornered him, but he had really set himself up for that. It was either look her in the eye and let her know that he could easily be manipulated or he could keep looking away and accept the fact that he couldn't control himself. He sighed and turned his head allowing his dark onyx orbs to clash with her pale lilac ones. He found himself staring, not being able to turn away from the soft look the eyes gave him.

Hinata smiled and gave him a pat on his hands. She herself found it hard to turn away from his gaze. It was almost like his eyes were empty, and it was something that made Hinata feel sad. Is that truly how he felt? Did he feel empty? Did he feel like his illness was truly holding him back from so much in his life? She let her hand linger on his for a moment before standing up and turning towards her desk. She sat down and clasped her hands together. She continued to stare at him when she let out a breath and leaned her forehead against her hands.

"I was going to run a few tests on you today, but I think you and I both had enough excitement for now." Hinata stood up and walked to her fax machine and pressed a few buttons. Sasuke watched as a piece of paper came out a few seconds later.

"No, we can still do the tests." Sasuke didn't even realize he spoke until he watched her turn around with her face covered in surprise. Sasuke found himself rocking back in forth under her gaze, wondering if maybe he should of just let her lead him out the door.

Hinata gaining back her brain grinned, "Alright then Sasuke. We can start the tests as soon as I print this last sheet." She turned back to the fax as Sasuke watched her every move.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if it was really him that spoke out or if it was just his Schizophrenia. Either way he signed himself up for another hour or so with this strange woman.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
